bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Beat "Levanin" Oddmund
Appearance Levanin is a 23 year old Afro American male, brown skin, He stands at 6'2" (6'5" at tip of horns) and weights 215 lbs. He has blood red eyes which he usually hides from himself so he'll usually have his sunglasses on him somewhere, two darker stream shaped birth marks under his eyes , he has twin horns protruding from his head, and a Dark Brown Afro, where he stores his toys for easy transportation usually lego toys as its easy to hide and carry due to size and they make it past the metal detectors with ease. Personality Levanin is extremely childish, but is also quite humble and is willing to help in any way he can, and anyone, even random strangers. Levanin also has a serious side that will snap on when anyone tells him to "get serious" or when he knows hes in a life threatening situation. He will he go as far as to scold or talk down upon those who are still joking around even while knowing hes last person to be saying something. This level of seriousness also turns off just as fast as it comes on, sometimes becoming presumptive in believing a situation is resolved. Levanin isnt the fastest thinker or the first to get things, hes better with a strategy and information on an opponent, but training for 5 years with several masters has helped that. The 2 things Levanin hates the most are when people touch or grab his horns unnecessarily and the sight of unnecessary blood spillage causing a bull like rage. Has A chocolate milk addiction. He's suspicious of all quincys when he first meet them for his friend Marcus but will warm up to them quickly. Levanin has a deep seated hatred for suicide and those who think its and answer to anything. Self-sacrifice is one thing but Killing yourself because you think it "might" make someone feel better ot even worse yourself feel better is just never okay. Levanin is know to be brotherly to most if he like them, Pets Levanin also has his own pasture of buffalo now and he has one as a personal pet which he named Choco the chocolate buffalo. the are often found butting heads and generally are at ends with one another but deep down they care for one another. Choco is capable of Levanin's AFRO BREAKER! move as he is its origin idea. And despite being a buffalo he is able to use the blade in his mouth with skill Fullbring Under construction I Can Swing My Sword Under construction Toy Guard Under construction Non-Combat Fullbring Abilities: Under construction Equipment On body at any time :: The Original Toy: A more specific affinity item for Levanin that is actually a stick. The perfectly shaped stick in his mind which is just his representation of the first toy. It the only object in the world that can fall in two categories as it has the ability to become a long sword with a serrated edge or turn into a cannon which fires a cero like beam infused with green bringer fire causing and explosion. This Ammo type can be used by all "Targeted and Firing" weapons in the "future." ''The Angry Xcutioneer or AX: ''Levanin had a gun sent to him by his uncle that taught him to shoot. He uses it to fire taser rounds that he uses to tase, bind, or fry his targets. carries 13 rounds at once. A full barrel. and extra speed barrel, and then a last chance shot. The AX does not fire his fireballs as those are apart of his fullbring and as such can not be created by something that wasnt originally a toy. he can however use it in tandem with "I can swing my sword." ''Nature as a weapon:''Levanin is capable of transforming and using certain things that are part nature but, also can be considered a toy, can be used as such and turned into a weapon like with Fangz. The created weapon depends on the object changed, but said object also has to be cut off from its source of life (I.e. a rooted tree cant be changed but a fallen log can be) This ability is part of the I can swing me sword ability. It works by Levanin taking something from nature like a stick or leaf and and applies the same principal as with Fangz, however unlike Fangz the weapon will be proportionate to the base objects size. A twig can become a small knife or kunai, an arm length stick and range from a short sword to a katana, a branch could become a odachi or a claymore, a fallen log can become a cannon but will have the same burden as the canon Fangz becomes. several other things like toy cars, legoss, lego weapons, stuffed animals, sodas, bottles of chocolate milk etc... Manipulations Back-story Levanin grew up in Lebanon, Oregon. he discovered his Fullbring at a young age playing sword fight with his friend when he accidentally changed his toy sword into a real sword killing his friend. Falling into a depression from his friends death, his friend was able to visit him, before an unknown shinigami preformed a konso, telling Levanin to not be sad and to use his abilities fight like the good guys. At 17 he received his invitation to Xcution but knew his rich parents wouldn't let him leave to go and fight monsters somewhere. The day after his 18th birthday he told his parent he was leaving, exclaiming "i'll prove that your both wrong, this is something i was meant to do". Now most Xcutioneers head straight there but Levanin knew with his lack of skill he be of no use so he traveled the world for the next 5 years learning every weapon style he could, but was only able to master the long sword due to constantly getting kick out of a for some childish antic or breaking something. His first few months were spent with his Uncle at his military training base, his uncle was the one who taught him how to shoot. Levanin was never actually apart of the military his uncle just allowed him to stay with him and his students to learn to shoot. He was however forced to be apart of all the exercises and training when he left he was among the top shooters in the group his uncle asked him to join the military due to his abilities and accuracy but Levanin knew he would never fit in with the military group. After that he left on order to find a Long sword teacher, he eventually came across Master Shu-jin, the first man to accept for who he was despite the horns on his head. Levanin came to respect this man very much and saw him as more of a father figure than his own dad. Levanin trained with master Shu-jin for 10 months and was acknowledged as a master Long swordsman. He learned the art incredibly fast it even amazed his master. that changed however when the school was attacked by a hollow. It was raining that night and Levanin had been through his final test a sparring with his master and despite being beaten for the 12th time he master deemed him a Long swordsman worthy of the title Master. Levanin had been asleep for a few hours but he was fighting with an odd feeling as if something was coming after him. in the middle if the night he gets up and goes to sit out on roof. As the rain bounced off the the tiles he noticed the standing water beginning to shake at a pattern different from rain hitting it, the building begin to shake and A hollow roar could be heard from a far. Levanin didn't know what it was but he knew it was big and was coming for him. he jumps down and runs across the court yard to the emergency bell. He pulled on it with all his might waking his master and all the other students. they rush outside weapons in hand preparing to fight but can't see or sense the hollow, they all scald Levanin for pulling some stunt about an invisible monster but he knew, he knew it wasn't something from his imagination. He prepared for the fight and despite the recent event of becoming a Long sword master he decided to go with the two toy cap guns he had come across before moving to the school. Levanin stands at the entrance of the school about 200 feet from the school itself and draws a line with his foot. he stair the hulking hollow standing over him vowing he wont make it past that point. Levanin raises his gun taking the first shot and pierces the hollows arm, the hollow roars at him and charges for Levanin. He charges a shot aiming for the damaged arm. the hollow disappears in and instant and is now behind him and in the school grounds. He rushes back knowing he failed to stop it from passing the point he marked and in such a short amount of time. when he gets reaches the school he sees a few of his classmates dead the other holding weapons but unable to see the enemy. Tells them to run away but after the previous event with the bell they ignore his orders. the Hollow swings a massive claw sending them in to a building most dying on impact. he charges another shot and aims at its back it jumps dodging the fireball. the trees behind it set a blaze and spread across the buildings. seeing this Leavnin abandons the guns and pulls out Fangz. his Master walks outside and watches as Levanin turns the stick into a long sword his master was amazed but this ability. Levanin tell his master to run away and that he would take care of this but it was to late, the hollow had already swung at his master sending him in to the building. in that moment Levanin's rage explodes as he attacks the Hollow slashing at the legs to crippling it, as the hollow falls he slashes of the pierced arm. the hollow uses the other arm to crawl over to Levanin. He cuts off the last arm then stabs its face breaking the mask and killing it. Leavanin rushes over to his dying master tears covered by the rain on his face. Shu-jin look up at his speaking his Last words. "Levanin you have a gift, use it, use it to protect the world and those you care about from those monsters, and takes this" his final breath is drawn handing Levanin a Key. Levanin cries in pain and sadness at the loss of his mentor, he looks the key over and recognizes seeing the symbol, it was on a long bow in Shu-jin's room. He uses the key to open it and finds a very ornate Long sword with his Master's name on it. It now sits in his room and in one piece thanks to his friend Tyler. Statistics Strengths: Exemplary versatility, general weapons master for both melee and ranged weapons, claims to be a great tag team partner for anyone, Multilingual from traveling the world, can pilot most all vehicle. Weaknesses: has only mastered the long sword, has no hand to hand combat training and takes it pretty hard to heart, his childishness has gotten him into trouble in and out of battle, horns can be a bothersome.3 Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution